1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a longitudinal interference fringe pattern projection lens, to an optical system, and to a three-dimensional image acquisition apparatus, particularly, to a longitudinal interference fringe pattern projection lens adapted to project a longitudinal interference fringe pattern formed by interference of light beams.
2. Related Art
An optical lens system forming a concentric interference pattern by causing interference of light beams is known.